


A Night To Remember

by haveyoutriedguest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, Cuckolding, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyoutriedguest/pseuds/haveyoutriedguest
Summary: Harry and Ginny are invited to Dudley's Christmas party. All three make discoveries about themselves and each other.





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshuraAnderson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraAnderson/gifts).

> Thank you for the request! This hit me just at the right time and it's done. To anyone still waiting, they will happen I'd just rather do them late and well than force it when I'm not doing so well and them be shit. I've got a Harry/McLaggen one and a SW Reylo one - I haven't forgotten! There may be others that I have forgotten, but I hope not.

“Remind me why we came?” Harry was cowering slightly in the passenger seat as the car glided up the seemingly endless driveway toward the house, lights blazing ahead.

“Because he’s your cousin. You said yourself that you hadn’t seen each other for years This will be good for both of you.” Ginny had the look of a woman who had had this discussion many times before tonight. Though her hands were on the wheel and her eyes on the road, seeming completely focused, Harry could sense her own slight nerves. Was she afraid he would embarrass them?

“Can’t understand why the stupid prat invited us in the first place…” Grumbled Harry.

“Have you considered the possibility that he might want to see you again?”

Harry said nothing. He tried not to look through any of the glaring windows as the car pulled up. Dudley’s home was massive. Harry knew he had inherited the Grunnings business from Vernon when the old man had retired. It seemed to have gone from strength to strength since then. How else could Dudley have afforded all of _this_? Their car door slammed, Harry wasn’t sure where to put his hands and immediately wished he had volunteered to carry the bottle they had brought. They ascended the steps to the door. One of Ginny’s hands found his own. She squeezed in silent encouragement as Harry rang the doorbell. For a few seconds they heard only the distant chatter of people beyond, before footsteps were audible and, finally, the door swung open.

Dudley stood before them. His cousin was far from the obese child Harry had known, though no smaller. It seemed the transformation whose birth Harry had witnessed in their final few years living together had continued. Dudley was huge but not pudgy. His chest was barrelled, his arms muscle-bound in a semi-casual short-sleeved shirt. He was taller now too. His head, on its thick neck, was well above Harry’s own. “Hello!” Boomed his cousin. A hand shot out and grasped Harry’s, the other covering their shake in warm welcome. “Good to see you,” enthused Dudley as he turned to Ginny, in her turtle-necked wine-red jumper and slim black jeans, under a slim black coat, “You must be Ginny. A pleasure.” He kissed her on each cheek and warmly beckoned them inside. The interior of the house matched the outer in its grandeur. High ceilings, side tables and mirrors were Harry’s general impression, as he and Ginny were led down the long hallway and into a long room, full of tables covered in glasses and bottles. Any space not taken up by tables was full, instead, of people. Dudley grabbed glasses and handed both of them drinks. “Come in, come in,” he urged, “we must catch up! And you may well see a few familiar faces along the way!” he nudged Harry’s arm and gestured widely to the room at large, as if expecting him to recognise every face; many of whom, Harry assumed, were members of Grunnings and so complete strangers to both he and Ginny. Harry downed the glass and took another, just for something to do. Dudley had already engaged Ginny in lively conversation. In fact, he seemed highly interested, not only in their affairs, but also in Ginny herself. His eyes roved hungrily over her face in a most curious way to Harry. What had happened to Dudley? Harry had expected a younger, and no less unpleasant, version of Uncle Vernon. But Dudley seemed fit, healthy and, most astonishingly, very nice.

After perhaps half an hour of near constant chatter, in which Harry entered very little, a woman approached Dudley and whispered in his ear. Dudley nodded, his eyes never leaving Ginny, and introduced the stranger as his wife, Helen. Helen was dark, pretty but seemed a little distant. She clearly felt less at home than her husband, hosting so many people at once. Harry had downed quite a lot more wine at this point. Nowhere near as much, however, as Ginny, who was being constantly plied by Dudley with ever more. And he too kept pace with her, glass for glass. Not long after, Harry needed the bathroom. He muttered an entirely unnoticed few words to his wife and traipsed off to find a toilet. He became lost for a while in the corridors and, by the time he returned from the bathroom, Ginny and Dudley had disappeared into the crowd. Harry exchanged another few polite words with a hovering and distracted Helen, before downing another glass for courage and delving into the crowd.

He mingled for a long time, staying on the edge of conversations, and avoiding eye-contact where possible. He found himself, either through paranoia or actual recognition he wasn’t sure, double-taking at faces he thought, perhaps, he half knew. Eventually, however, the game was up. A man slid out of the crowd, directly into his path. “Potter! Didn’t expect to see you here abouts!”

Harry looked up and caught the impression of a rat-faced man of about his own age in a too-large suit. It was, unmistakably however, Piers Polkiss. “Hello, Piers…” Harry began, “How are-“

Polkiss appeared to anticipate the question and answered before Harry had finished.

“A little worse for seeing your mug about, eh!” He sniggered repulsively, “Dud’ finally got out here, eh? Not sure why he bothered m’self but I guess blood’s thicker than water… or wine at least.”

He’d certainly had a fair bit of that, Harry thought. Piers’ words slipped off into tipsy mumbling until his coherent voice resurfaced with a half shout of, “Your wife’s quite something, eh?” Harry felt himself tense and remained in a stony silence. “Yes…” went on Polkiss, “What a stunner! Her arse looks tighter than Dud’s shirt in those jeans, and that’s saying something! Shame she didn’t stick around to show it off a bit more… no idea where she went with Dud’ have you, I’d ‘ve liked another peek…”

Harry stalked away from Piers, who was still muttering to himself about Ginny’s whereabouts, and headed for the door, desperate to find Ginny and get out of here, or at least to get away from the hordes of guests. He found the hall and a staircase. Perhaps things would be quieter up there? Maybe Ginny had wanted a break from the noise too. Harry staggered up. He was a little drunk but more destabilised, but the sudden flood of unpleasant memories stirred up inside his chest. Piers fucking Polkiss? After all these years that little shit could still get the better of him? He had half a mind to go back down there and clock Piers in the face. But the air was cooler up here. The sounds of the party fading away, replaced by the sounds of a house at rest. The gurgle of old plumbing, one of the pitfalls of classical properties; the faint calls of evening birds, in this rural spot and… what was that? A mixture of voices and more physical sounds… Harry moved silently along the hallway, his somewhat unsteady steps muffled by the thick carpet. He reached a door, slightly ajar, and stood outside. He had realised, by now, what the sounds were. The voices had temporarily abated as he had drawn nearer and had given rise to the slapping, sucking, slurping sounds of an enthusiastic blowjob. Harry peeked round the door, in his recklessness, wondering which partygoers were enjoying themselves away from the rest. What he saw struck him like lightning.

On the bed, his head tilted back in ecstasy, neck and chest muscles clenching in delight, was Dudley; between Dudley’s muscly, spread legs was a kneeling woman, with round, soft, wide arse-cheeks pointed to the door, red hair cascading down her pale back and curtaining the face where, undoubtedly, Ginny had her mouth around Dudley’s penis. Harry didn’t know what to do; all he could was sit frozen, watching. Ginny reached her hands back and swept her hair back as, with a pop, she released Dudley’s immensely thick cock for a moment. She licked from scrotum to tip as she had with Harry’s greater length often before. He felt a kind of hopeless fury at how she had taken this man, with his shorter dick and his massive house and his money and… Harry’s mind was mismatching things, getting them the wrong way around. Eventually, however, a fact surfaced in his misted brain… he was really, really hard. In spite of a faint anger in him he couldn’t deny the desperate attention that his body was asking for the in the face of this display. His cousin had his dick buried in his wife’s face in the next room and all he could think about was how much he wanted to rub one out right now in front of it. Without really thinking, he unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers and slid a hand into his boxers. And he watched. Ginny was bobbing up and down on Dudley’s cock, taking him deeper and deeper. Her mouth was struggling a little to accept his girth and she released him often, rubbing his shaft with her hand, no, _hands, _whenever she popped off for a second. As she went back down, Dudley thrusted unexpectedly into her throat and she choked, making and uncomfortable but somehow incredibly sexy sound as she did so. Dudley thrust repeatedly but more gently now. “How-“ Thrust. “-The fuck-“ Thrust. “-Did he-” Thrust. “-Land you?” Dudley gasped.

Ginny spat on his cock, rubbing up and down a couple of times before slurping his length with her lips and releasing. “He’s a good guy…” She kissed his head and continued “…I do love him, y’know. And he loves me. But the sex can be a bit…”

“Dull?” Supplied Dudley.

“No! Well, not exactly,” said Ginny, “just a bit… vanilla.” She stopped talking and instead focused her attention on suckling each of Dudley’s large balls in turn. He groans in pleasure as he takes his hairy sack in her mouth. “It’s nice to have someone…” She said, between mouthfuls, “…who’s a bit more… natural, too.” She then ran her hand through the hair that covered Dudley’s groin.

Harry felt himself on the edge. He was gripping his cock, unmoving, sure that another single stroke would send him over the edge. She released Dudley’s balls at last and, after a moment to once again sweep her hair back, sank down onto his cock in one, long, deep motion, pushing him to the back of her throat. Dudley grunted in ecstatic conclusion and Harry saw his body as tense, along with his own. Both men came. Harry spayed his own hands and a little of the wall with his semen as Ginny swallowed most of Dudley’s load. She lifted off, trails of cum linking her lips with his glistening length, and leaned forward to kiss his chest, caressing his dick a little as she did so. Harry got shakily to his feet and pulled out his wand. He whispered a hurried cleaning charm and began to retreat away from the room ever so slowly. Then he heard a groan. “God, that’s good! Yes, oh, fuck, deeper! Yes…” The last word extended into a long, drawn out hiss of pleasure from Ginny. He tried not to look, not to listen. Parts of exchanges caught his attention. A half moan of “…oh, you feel amazing…” from Ginny.

Dudley’s grunt of “So tight!”

He had to see. Harry hadn’t regained his vigour as quickly as Dudley clearly had, but he was drawn to the wet, primal noises coming from the bedroom. Dudley was flat on his back, his gaze perpendicular to Harry’s. Though both of them were fixated on Ginny. She straddled Dudley’s waist, her body toward him, riding him wildly. Her hands were in her luscious, crimson hair and caressing her bouncing, sweaty tits. Dudley was braced on her thighs with his palms, using the leverage to mimic Ginny’s motion and drive himself deeper into her cunny. From his view, Harry could see Dudley’s inflated balls slapping against Ginny’s vast, wobbling bum cheeks, the sound of the slapping, amplified by their juices coating their naked flesh, had Harry half hard again. Ginny’s hair stuck to her face and boobs with perspiration as she abandoned the locks and focused the unoccupied fingers’ attention between her rapidly moving thighs. She was half screaming with pleasure as Dudley hammered into her all the harder and she fingered her twat with a mad desperation. After minutes on unceasing thrusting, Dudley rose. He came into a sitting position, clutching her to him in a close embrace. He plunged into her all the harder. His face met her tits and he suckled her, as she had him, causing her to throw her head back in delight. They were both glistening, the sounds of their primal rutting growing louder and all the more lewd until Ginny peaked. “Shit, shit shit, SHIT!” Bursting into delighted tears, she shook, in her height, orgasmic shocks racking her. Dudley continued to pummel her pussy right the way through her climax until her body relaxed again. She eased herself off with quivering limbs and knelt over his legs. As she leaned in toward him her hair, or what was not stuck to her body, curtained, hiding their kiss from Harry. What was not hidden was her hand, clutched around Dudley’s cock, she jerked him until he came again, spewing himself between the two of them. they broke apart, Ginny still caressing Dudley’s softening dick, and Harry, at last truly spent, crept away.

The party was wrapping up. Many guests, including Piers thank _god, _had drunkenly caught taxis home. A few were staying at the house but Ginny, who had not drunk since she had returned to the main party, was happy to drive herself and her husband home. Harry himself had glided through the rest of the night in even more of a dream than before he had ventured upstairs. He had registered when Dudley and, a discreet few minutes later, Ginny had re-entered the room, but had seen little else. Dudley had made a brief offer that they might stay the night, avoiding Ginny’s eye. But she and Harry had brought up minor commitments that they must attend to at home. They stood in the hall, waiting for the return of their coats, brought by Helen. Ginny clasped Harry’s hand and kissed him unexpectedly. Was it his imagination or was the salty flavour of Dudley cum still present there? She whispered in his ear. “Let’s not go straight to bed when we get in… I need filling up…” They broke away, Harry’s mid racing with a low, burning anger at what he knew and a sudden longing to please her however he could, as Helen proffered their things. They thanked her as Dudley entered the hall. Both couples offered a Happy Christmas to the other. Harry and Dudley shook hands and then he took Ginny in a hug. It was brief and might have been passed off as friendly had both of them not come away ever so slightly bow legged. Harry and Ginny thanked their hosts again and were ushered into the cold night.

As they drove home, Harry stared at his wife’s beautiful face. His mind was full of memories past and thoughts of the future. He would have to make the best of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think! Really enjoyed writing this. If anyone has other requests lemme know, sometimes they take ages, sometimes not, sometimes I have to say no but that usually only happens if it's a fandom I don't know well enough/at all or something i just think I'd be shit at (but I have enough ego to give most things a bit of thought at least). Give it a shot if you like, anyway but, for now, that's it. Hope you enjoyed.  
-H


End file.
